


Pookies Poncho

by Spartanroyaltywhomst



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Blood and Gore, Doctor Carol, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Multiple Chapters To Come, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartanroyaltywhomst/pseuds/Spartanroyaltywhomst
Summary: Carol Peletier was an intern at the Emory Hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. Little did she know the majority of her career would be spent killing people purposefully. This is the story of a younger Carol and how her experience helps the group overcome various different injuries, Including a lonely heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I have decided to start a new. I was not happy with my previous Caryl fanfiction so I decided to start from scratch. I hope you enjoy this one!!!

There was nothing like the morning air, even if it came to Carol from beyond the fences of a prison. It brought a smile to her face as she stepped outside, eyes scanning the horizon before darting away from the sun as she turned back towards the pavilion. The weather was getting cooler, that meant she would have a lot less time to spend out in the sun and instead be cooped up in the prison. Grabbing the large pot from the cabinet below she swung it right over to the spicket and began filling it up. It had been a weeks since Daryl left and Carol had been working non-stop ever since, before Daryl, Carol never got up before dawn. They would have coffee together, he would have a cigarette. But now she had nothing to do but chores, get in a few conversations with Maggie if she wasn’t too busy with Glenn. Course there was always Judith to keep her company…. 

There was the fact that with Daryl gone, Carol was able to go on more runs. She and Michonne had become quite the duo. Their last trip into town secured another two months of baby formula, two electric heaters for the winter and few spare gallons of water they found locked away in a truck. There wasn’t much now that Carol was afraid to do, besides… what else was there to live for? 

“ Carol!” Rick's voice barked from somewhere behind her and the woman raised her head from the steaming pot of oatmeal in front of her.

“Yes?” 

“ You, Michonne and Glenn are goin’ to go on a run today… Lori is getting closer and you’re the only one who knows what we’re going to need.” 

Carol could hear the underlying fear in Ricks voice, she understood, as anyone would. The Medically trained part of Carol was screaming that this was a death wish, hell, even a normal birth is one-hundred Times more dangerous in their current situation? But a C-Section? Carol was trying not to think about the odds. She simply finished breakfast and called the troops before heading off to find her jacket and bag. 

She had gotten much better with her weapons, using the few things Daryl had taught her and building upon them. Convincing Michonne, the ever quiet warrior, to show her a few tricks with her knife. Rick had laughed when Carol asked him for a gun but when he realized she was being serious he took her himself to their little armory and set her up, teaching her the ins and outs… maybe he realized how lonely she was, or maybe he was just being nice. But the time spent together was a welcome relief for Carol and helped her to keep busy. Growing into a steady routine. 

Wake up, shower, brush and braid her hair, clean her cell. Feed Judith, make breakfast, clean up breakfast. Laundry and of course, read a book for an hour after night fall. But the more exciting days included runs and target practice. 

Carol dressed in her single pair of jeans, a maroon tank top and of course Daryl’s poncho thrown over top. He had left it in her cell a few days before she left.. and since he never came back for it, well. It was Carols poncho now. Plus it smelled like him…..

“ You ready, Carol?” Glenn’s voice pulled Carol from her thoughts as she rounded the bottom of the stairs, “ Course’ “ 

It was early afternoon when the trio took off towards town, Glenn took up driving and Carol the passenger. They talked for a bit, but it slowly fell into silence, all of them listening to the quiet hum of the engine. 

“ So..” Michonne began, “ Do you really think she’s going to live..?” 

Her words interrupted the comfortable silence of the car ride and turned it into a nasty, rigid thing. It caused Carol to readjust in her seat as both sets of eyes came upon her. She took a few more moments to watch the trees, walkers and broken down cars as they passed, all becoming a blur as Carols head could only come up with one answer. “ No. I don’t mean to be blunt… but I’ll be lucky if I can save the baby, there-“ She felt her throat begin to close up as her emotions got the best of her. 

“ There is just so many things that can go wrong… I mean, the baby is probably malnourished, the medication she has been taking was working but with delivering Carl as a C-Section.. that opens up-“ Glenn cut her off, placing his hand on her shoulder. “ Carol. I know you will do everything you can.” She simply nodded in thanks to Glenn, blinking away any tears in her eyes. “ Well- I can’t do that if we don’t get this stuff.. we’re almost there now,” Carol announced and reserved herself to look back out the window. 

The town they had been using for runs was risky, but it was one of the only places in the area that hasn't been picked clean by either themselves or anyone else. It was a tiny town, which they had found out was once called South Creek. There was a veterinary clinic and a FEMA camp which looked like it was half set up before it was completely overwhelmed. Glenn pulled the car into a shopping plaza parking lot and the three hopped out of the car. Carol took in a breath of air as she closed the door gently behind her, readjusting the bag on her shoulders and slipping her machete from its spot on her hip as they began down the road to the FEMA camp. It was a dingey place, set up in a terrible spot too. Just outside a local church hall, most of the tents were downed… a lone military cruiser was sat, crippled by rust and flat tires. Carol peered in the back of it as they walked past. Blood was sprayed across the large wooden doors and a chain rain across the front, 

“ There- The trailer.” Carol said in a low voice, nodding to a trailer which was still attached to another truck similar to the first. Michonne nodded and with her sword at the ready, Glenn raised his knife as well and they slowly rounded the corner. 

Carol moved up the steps first, the dust beneath her feet making the metal slick, the door was still bloted closed with a lock, a flyer stamped on the front of the sheet metal that read, 

“ _MEDICAL PRIVATE PERSONNEL ONLY_ ” Carol turned and nodded to Glenn who passed her the bolt cutters.  “ Michonne and I will check the grounds… seems so quiet.” Glenn informed her, nodding to Carol who agreed and slipped the blots around the lock before pulling them together and snapping the metal in two. The door slid open with a gentle tug from Carol and she entered into the dark trailer. Pausing the woman raised a flashlight from her bag, taking it between her teeth after she flipped it on. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she saw the rows and rows of supplies at her fingertips, suddenly giddy with supplies that seemed so familiar. It felt like she was back in the storage closet at the hospital! She pulled her bag off and put it on backwards, so it was resting on her chest like a baby carrier. Carol began rooting through supplies, taking the essentials and some non, though knowing she could not carry everything in her backpack so she did her best, besides there was an extra duffel in the back of the car. 

Carol was just about to head back out to the car when she heard something startling, another voice… and it was not Michonnes or Glenns. Quickly ducking her head from the lone window just next to her. Carol soon heard another voice, both of them unfamiliar, sounded like men.. They were definitely from the area, had the twang to them. Slowly she raised her head and peaked out between two slats of the blinds and spotted the men just outside. They were obviously armed, both with what looked like hunting rifles slung over their backs and handguns stuffed into their belts. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to listen to their muffled voices. 

“  _ Them two, rednecks- setup down the road there. Still there last time i checked, popped off a few shots when Carl got near the other day. You think thats theres. _ .?” The first man nodded to the car in which Carol had arrived earlier.

_ “ Nah. They wouldn't- too close to drive, someone else must be pokin’ around here..” _

The two men tried the car doors which thankfully Glenn had locked, and shrugged as they peered inside and found nothing through the dusty glass. 

_“ Reckon we'll find them..?”_ _“ Dunno. But I bet they have a nice little hole up somewhere, let's try to find it..”_

Carol tucked her head back down and listened as the men walked away before quickly reaching for the walkie talkie in her back, pressing down the button she raised it to her lips. 

“ Glenn..? Glenn are you there? Come back around, we need to get out of here.” 

Carol was met with silence and she let out a soft sigh, tightening up her bag she threw it back around her shoulders and strapped it around her waist. Slipping her gun from her side she slipped out of the trailer and headed in the direction Michonne and Glenn went.


	2. Lots of Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol looks for Glenn and Michonne while they meet up with some old friends.

The quiet air early morning air of the prison infirmary was disrupted by the soft, steady, rhythmic thumping of one of the gurneys, two bodies were there, melted together in a passionate embrace. Soft moans fluttered from Carols lips before biting down on the dusty pillow, her pleasure building as Daryl's hips worked faster and faster. 

They had spent many nights like this ever since the group took the prison, the first time they were drunk, the next they weren't and ever since it's been a hobby for the two. Though, they were never..  _ together _ , Daryl never stayed the night. There was no cuddling, or kissing, sure there was passion but it wasn't exactly a love affair. The two had come to a silent agreement that it was simply sex and that was all. But Carol found herself wanting more as the months progressed. 

As they both finished and Daryl climbed off the bed, fetching his shirt from the floor as Carol sat up, tugging the stringy quilt around her bare chest. “ See you in a couple days,” The man nodded, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, Carol simply nodded back throwing a smile in his direction before moving to fetch her own clothes. 

“ You alright?” Daryl asked and Carol just nodded again, “ Yeah- just tired.” 

And with that Daryl left to meet Michonne for their run, the sound of the infirmary door confirming his exit and Carol felt her stomach roll. Suddenly her vision blurred and she lurched for the counter top, heaving what was left of last night's dinner into the sink… raising a shaking hand she wiped the spit from the corner of her mouth and the woman sank to the ground, it was just the stew.. Something  _ bad _ , but according to that logic every stew, every dinner had been bad for the last month and a half.

_ So bad it stopped her period _ .

* * *

A Month and a Half Later…

“ GO! Go! There!!!” Glenn yelled as he followed michonne, both rushing through the mess of walkers that had suddenly descended upon them. Blood and guts covered both of them as michonne slashed a trail through the corpses leading towards the nearest house. 

The two leapt onto the raised porch, their backs to the building as they picked off the walkers, Glenn sinking his knife into one head while Michonne sliced the jaw off another. The bodies slowly built up at their feet, but they just kept coming. The groaning and stomping of feet was so loud, Glenn didn’t even hear the door open behind him but he did feel the strong arm that wrapped around his neck and pulled him inside, throwing him against the ground. The door slammed quickly and a wooden plank slide across the frame, Glenn blinked rapidly as he took in the room around him. Michonne stood above him, her eyes and sword trained on…  _ Merle _ who stood next to Daryl. 

“ Holy shit…” he whispered, moving to stand up, “ Michonne…! Stop! I know them!” Glenn’s hands raised as he stepped in between her and the two men, nodding to Daryl who lowered his crossbow and gestured to Merle to do the same. 

“ The hell you two doin’ all the way out here..?” Daryl asked, turning on his heel and setting his crossbow down on a cluttered table and picking up a half eaten can of peaches. 

“  _ We were- OH My god…”  _ Glenn and Michonne exchanged a look. “ We- We were with Carol, she was up at that FEMA trailer..” Glenn pressed his hand against his forehead as he looked to Michonne. “ She’s- shes down the street... waiting for us.”

“ She’s out  _ there…? _ ” Daryl growled, gesturing with the can towards the door as walkers outside threw themselves against the wood, causing the frame to shake. “ You brought her with you ?!” Daryl asked, his voice shaking with anger as he stepped towards Glenn aggressively, tossing the can of peaches as he went, the metal clattering across the room and Merle stood up waving his hand and stump. “ Hey- Hey now little brother.” 

“ You brought her out here?! The hell were you thinking!” Daryl yelled, his hands reaching for Glenn but Merle stepped in and stopped him, holding the man back as Michonne stood in front of Glenn. 

“ Well we don’t have many options since you left!” Glenn argued, “ Me? Michonne..? Two people we can’t trust and Rick! Carol was willing- she wanted to do this! Needed to do this!” 

“ Oh? Cause you know so much ‘bout her?” Daryl asked, shaking his head as he turned around, his hands moving to grasp at his temples before sitting down. “ She’s out there..” he repeated softly, Daryl’s palms pressed against his forehead as he tried to take a steady breath. 

Glenn stepped back from Merle as the three shared a look, their eyes landing on Daryl and then each other all unsure of what to do… even Merle was quiet. 

* * *

“ Michonne..? Glenn..! You guys in here?” 

  
No response, again. Carol rolled her shoulders as she stepped out of the last house on the street, glancing back down towards the decrepit church where she started… there was no sign of them, if didn’t make sense! They wouldn’t leave Carol here, certainly not with two bags full of medical supplies. Something must have happened to them, Carol stepped in a slow circle as she tried to come up with a solid reason, her eyes scanning the sky absentmindedly. No  _ bodies _ , no  _ blood _ , no  _ gunshots _ . It’s like they disappeared into thin air..

Then something caught Carols eye, like a flash of light a flock of birds shot out from amongst the twisted branches of some far off tree, watching the black mass curiously before they disappeared from sight. Remembering something Daryl had mentioned about

‘ Animals being your best indicator’ she reached for her binoculars and focused the lenses. Her stomach dropped like a weight when the dozens of half eaten faces came into view, the mass of undead lurching towards her down the street, bumping and stumbling over debris.

“  _ Fuck- _ “ Carol stumbled over herself, stepping back and hurriedly shoving the binoculars into her bag she took off down the street, fear taking over she began running. Her machete bouncing against her leg as she moved, her eyes searching the road ahead of her for some kind of shelter.. Nothing seemed to make sense as she rushed further, and further. Taking a turn and then another, and another. Soon the various street corners devolved into a lone alleyway and Carol rushed for the large chain link fence at the end. Looking behind her Carol caught sight of a few walkers, the fastest ones running towards her reaching for her machete Carol slashed the head of the first. Moving back as the body crumpled to the ground, blood oozing from the large wound. The next walker came faster, hissing and growling as it’s rotten teeth clamped at the air around carols face she shoved it back, thrusting her machete into the bottom of its jaw through the skull and brain. The dead flesh sunk down the blade and crunched, blood pouring out across Carols hand and arm, the woman grunted as she moved to pull the machete back out from the walkers head, but it didn’t budge. The blade stuck deep inside- it wasn’t going anywhere, she had to leave it.

_ Dammit!- _ Carol whispered, letting go of the handle as the rest of the walkers stumbled around the corner. She threw herself against the fence, her feet scrambling to find holds as she climbs over, dropping onto the other side as the walkers slammed into the other side within seconds, their hands slipping through the holes, grasping and clawing at Carol as she took off around the end of the building. Running towards the woods, hoping to throw them off of her trail. 

The tree line was just a few feet away when it happened, a hole covered in debris broke under Carols weight, twisting her ankle against the jagged earth and tossing her down the embankment. She rolled down the muddy slope, landing with a thud, her head bouncing harshly off of a rock. The world began to spin, messy spots of color blurred Carols vision before she passed out, blood trickling across her forehead and spilling across the bed of leaves beneath her.


End file.
